The Blue Print of Galactic Chronicles
The Dark One is the core of the stories, all of my stories and thus a very complicated character. He came to be in the very first Universe , conceived as a personificatiion of Death , decay, darkness and the Antiforce of life . In opposite there is Crea (The spirit of Creation,life and light) Crea decided to conquer death and evil. But the very act of fighting, destroying tainted the light and incorporated aspects of darkness in her side. This caused the eternal balance to be tipped and broken (This concept is called the RULE in my Universe) The "One above all " (God) asked the Dark One to "sleep" and not retaliate because in doing so destroying the RULE forever. Crea took the opportunity, defied the WILL of the One Above all and attacked the sleeping Dark One. Unable to destroy him, the Dark One was split in twelve parts (The 12 Token of Power ) The token took on symbolic forms and were hidden all across the Universe . Crea was punished and the Entity sent into Exile (The Worlds above the Plane of Existence ) but she was still convinced that Evil had no place in the Universe. The One Above all destroyed the first Universe and created a new one. Crea reached out and elevated an advanced species of that Universe and gave 12 beings vast powers (The Brothers of Sather ) and placed Lord Lumis (The Knight of light ) in charge. Lord Lumis, a being drunk of power became obsessed by the same idea, to destroy "evil" and darkness and in doing so became more tainted and "dark" himself. His ambitions led to an invasion of the Netherworlds , destroying the balance of the Omniverse ebven more. This led to an appocalyptic battle that led to the destruction of the 2nd Universe. Several entities escaped the destruction. Lord Lumis was taken by Crea to the Worlds above , The Brothers of Sather in a pocket universe, The Arth by transforming into a Hyper space entity and a group of very powerful female "Wizards" by going to the Netherworlds . The next Universe (Prime Universe and the place of my stories) saw the rise of the VOICE OF THE RULE an entity preparing the Universe for the return of the Dark One. The Arth merged with the first sentient species of that new universe, the Nnnth and became the Narth . Three brothers of sather escaped their pocket universe. One became the leader of another sentient species, the Imperials and raised them to Techlevel 12 . They became the Dark Ones and this brother leading them became known as the Emperor . He wanted to become the vessel of the reinarnation of the Dark One and his Dark Ones conquered and destroyed many thousand civilizations in order to find the 12 tokens and to prevent any other society to bring forth a suiteable vessel for the Dark One, other than himself. One of his brothers opposed him and he took control of another civilization, the Progenitors . They seeded human life all across the Universe, especially the M-0 galaxy . (The Dark One has human form) The Progenitors created the Pree and the Guardian of Earth . The Voice of the Rule also created Guardians (Elders of the Universe ) to prepare the Universe for the Arrival of the Dark One. The Narth Supreme believed that there is a Third Way . That if the Dark One could gain aspects of good, and thus become a valid counterweight to Crea. Doing so would restore te RULE and the balance of the Omniverse. The Dark One reincarnated into a boy of Nilfeheim , (the pirates of Nilfeheim were the purest Earthers, as no alien DNA or influence) The Voice of the Rule (via the Pree) raised a Tyranno Fin to be a Guardian and this Sentinent fish with vast powers planted the unborn conciousness of Eric's sister in Erics mind. He hoped Eric would benefit from the life giving and more gentle personality of a female. Eric started to find the tokens as their rightful owner and when he found the last one he will be the Dark One and make the Decision . The decision is : Destroy Crea and all that is light by doing so destroy the RULE and the Universe as it is. Destroy himself and give Crea and the light all power, ending the balance and destroy the RULE or decide for the Third way and embracing elements of both and become the Judge, and restore the RULE and eternal balance. Well here is the "secret blueprint" of the Galactic Chronicles Spoiler Answers: *The Progenitors seeded human life and thus created the Human Mystery *The Pree created the X101 *Eric's unborn sister inherits Erics (now changed) body *Eric (The Dark One) merges with the 12th token - the body of the Dark One ( Dark Cloud) *The Dark One makes the decission for the Third Way *The Guardian of Earth is not part of the Elders of the Universe and was placed on Earth by the Progenitors *Egill becomes a Guardiann of the Universe *The Ancient (First Keeper of Hasvik) is not dead, he is Odin and the ruler of the Aseir *The Aseir are a Tech Level 12 society from the previous Universe *The Union eventually becomes a new super entity at the end of the Prime Universe Category:Concepts Category:GC Writers Resources